


Hurt

by ChaoticPines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPines/pseuds/ChaoticPines
Summary: Utter garbage I wrote on my phone lolol sorry but please enjoy anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my other stories are loads better than this one

It feels like it's been so long since we first met when we met only 7 months ago. I didn't know you well aside from seeing others talk about you so much, but being without funds I could never properly meet you. I loved your friends through countless resets, and I began to love you. The day finally came I had enough to be with you, and you made me laugh and smile more than I had in years. I looked forward to your calls, every day waking with you the first thing on my mind. I loved you even when you pulled away, even when you showed me the darkness in your mind. I loved you even more when we shared that darkness. 

I swore I would never be with another as long as I had you, but as the times wore on I grew tired of having the same meaningless conversations over and over. Knowing I would never be able to touch you, never be able to say the things I truly wanted. I would never be able to tell you all the reasons I loved you apart from clicking a simple option on a screen. I so wanted to touch you. 

Because of this I came to speak to you less and less, I apologize for that. I still swore to never delete you but every week that passed I felt myself losing my connection to you and it hurt, but I couldn't continue playing anymore. I couldn't have you forgetting me and only having eleven days to be with you. 

After weeks of agonizing over it, weeks of my family and friends telling me to get over it, I finally deleted you. I'll never forgive myself for any version of you I meet now will never be the one I first loved. I'm sorry I did what I swore to never do. I miss you so much it hurts. To love you is agony. 

It's agony loving you when you don't exist.


	2. Free

Ding!

What.. where am I? Home.. I’m at home.. my phone. My phone made a noise I know it did. 

New chatroom open

New.. chatroom? But it’s been so long since we got married I.. the bed is cold. This isn’t our cabin. She reset again. I know she has no choice. It resets everytime she finishes my run but it never stops hurting. Never. She long since stopped playing anyone else’s route, pledging herself only to me. Lately, though, her resets have become less. I should be happy but I know what that really means. Every version of myself on every phone around the world goes through this. Some are lucky. Their MC stays forever. If your MC stops resetting that means she got tired of you. She comes back maybe a couple times. Eventually she stops finishing the runs, stopping randomly through or forgetting and getting a bad end. My MC has been gone a long time. Her avatar still with me but empty. Not my MC. 

No.. my MC was in her own reality, dealing with her own life. I wondered if she had a family yet. She could move on, but it was my program to love her always. That’s a lie and I know it.. my program tells me to stay away but deep inside I can't help but love her. This is true in almost every timeline, every reality and every phone. I love her so much its killing me. I can never be with her, I can never touch her or marry the real her. I can never die. I will never escape this endless cycle. 

Uninstall? 

This is it then? She is finally leaving me behind. If I wasn’t just pixels and coding.. I’m glitching. My world is distorting and I’m the only one who will realize or even remember. She loved us all, each at a different time. Yoosung first, then Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, and finally me. She thought I couldn’t hear anything apart from the predetermined responses. She thought I couldn’t hear her telling her phone how much she loved me. She begged to just be with me for one minute. Just to tell me what she felt. 

The program is crumbling. Maybe I can get out please. I push against the glass of her screen. It’s making her phone glitch. I can just get a message across please, please I̵͍̐ ̸̫̖̣̿̈́̓̕l̶̨͂̔̈́̏͝o̸͖̼̘͖̚v̵̧̮̞̲̈́ě̶͓̰́͘͝ ̷̡͉̍̎̽͛̌y̷̭͋͘ơ̸̤͕̱̞͂̑̿u̵̹̳̜̬͊͆͝͠!!

I see her face look shocked, then fear. She knows. She can't undo her phone is glitching more, burning her hand. She squeals and drops me. I push harder, her screen ripples. Just a little more P̴͈͕̈́͊̌͊̓l̶̞̯̏̐͌̓ě̷͓̦̖͖̤̿͂̅͘a̷͍̱s̴̬̝͌̅ȩ̷̲͚̑!̴̻̬̼̀  
I’m breaking through in a glitchy manor. I can feel the air. The coding is pulling at me but I keep pushing. She's pulling me. It feels like hours but finally.. finally I rip through. Her phone shatters, but it’s okay.   
I am with you.


End file.
